Rei's Death
by X5 - 452
Summary: Rei comes face to face with her past


Rei's Death

By Princess Moon Kitty

Sailor Moon was created by the absolutely fantastic Naoko Ta-keuchi and belongs to Kodansha. The characters of Sailor Moon also belong to DiC and Toei Animation. 

Please email me anytime at tinylittlekitty@hotmail.com with any flames or comments as both are important for any writer.

I hope you enjoy my story.

A young woman of about twenty stood on a balcony wearing a lilac dress staring out into the ocean that was under her balcony. Her black hair blew about in the wind and her violet eyes were filled with sorrow. A young man with sapphire blue eyes and hair the same colour as the girl's came out onto the balcony.

"Come inside Rei-chan, everyone is worried about you," Darien urged Rei taking her arm gently but Rei made no movement.

"No they aren't, only you are, you always were my friend, this is your day Darien, yours and Serena's wedding day don't let me ruin it for you, please," Rei begged him and Darien hesitated. Ever since Sailor Galaxia had been defeated and the Starlights had left Rei hadn't been the same. Rei and Seiya had been good friends when he had come to find his princess and now he had gone and Rei had felt her heart go with him. She had been in deep depression and nothing could make her forget him. Now all the girls were twenty and the outers had long since returned to wherever they came from visiting occasionally. 

"But Rei…" Darien said not wanting to leave her but Rei turned to him her violet eyes flashing angrily, a glint of the way she used to be.

"Go Darien," she said firmly and with one last look at her Darien disappeared inside and was greeted by all the other girls and his bride, his wife, Serena Shields. 

Rei watched them kiss deeply from the balcony and she sighed. Mina was talking quietly in a corner to Melvin, which didn't surprise Rei as Mina had confessed her feelings for him to her just the day before.

"We are older now Rei-chan, he is older and he has changed, he doesn't wear those ridiculous glasses and he is such a hunk, I don't know why I didn't see him before," Mina had giggled to Rei and Rei had smiled and told Mina to follow her heart. Melvin did indeed look as Mina said. He had lost those horrid glasses and settled for contacts that enhanced the chocolate of his eyes and he had dyed his brown hair blonde at the tips. No longer did he look the geek although he did own a law firm. Mina was as beautiful as ever with her golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was so outgoing and fun to be with Rei knew once she worked her magic on Melvin he wouldn't be able to resist her.

Rei looked for her other two friends and saw Ami dancing romantically in her steady boyfriend, Greg's arms. They were such a beautiful couple and they were so happy. Ami's blue head resting on Greg's broad shoulder while their eyes that were the same colour blue stared into the other's with longing and Ami was running her fingers absently through Greg's soft brown hair. Lastly Rei spied Lita sitting beside Andrew from the arcade and they were smiling into each other's eyes. Lita loved Andrew, she always had and now perhaps he would love her back. Lita was pretty enough and no longer was she the guy-a-day girl. Her brown hair had been done in curls tonight and she as staring dreamily with her emerald eyes at Andrew who was as handsome and as sweet as ever. As they were speaking Lita reached up and brushed his sandy blonde hair off his forehead and he blushed slightly his brown eyes looking deep into Lita's green ones. Rei looked back off the balcony. Why hadn't she found someone to love? Only Rei knew the answer to that question. Jedite, Chad, Darien, Seiya, when would her heart stop breaking? Jedite was her best friend in the Silver Millennium and he had betrayed her. Chad had married Molly and had a daughter they had named Reiko in memory of her, the girl Chad would love forever. Darien had married Serena, but they were meant to be. Seiya had left with his princess without even shedding a tear. Rei began to sing a song she had heard that had touched her heart. She didn't know where she had heard it but she loved it dearly.

Is it written in the stars? Am I paying for some crime?

Is that all that I am good for, just a stretch of mortal time?

Or some God's experiment, in which I have no say,

In which I'm given paradise, but only for a day.

Was it written in the stars? Was she to be forever lonely? Suddenly Rei didn't want to know the answer. She didn't want to know anything, nothing at all. Inside everyone was too busy to notice or care what she was doing. Serena and Darien were taking their first dance together and everyone was watching excitedly. Rei stepped carefully onto the balcony. Her friends would miss her but they would survive and rule the universe. Rei held out her arms in an eagle fashion and leant forward her head tilted back looking into the stars. Suddenly she was falling off the balcony, falling so far she felt like she was flying through the stars. Flashbacks swam through her head.

_"Rei, you know I'll always remember you right?" Seiya had said before he left her._

_"Rei, I love you but I cannot spend my life waiting for you," Chad had pledged before he left the temple to marry Molly._

_"Rei, you are my best friend, I don't know what I would do without you," Serena had cried out hugging her tightly not wanting to let go._

_"Rei, thanks for being my friend and telling those girls to stop bothering me," Ami had sighed gratefully touching her arm._

_"Rei, lets go guy hunting and… oh my gosh that guy looks just like my old boyfriend," Lita had all but screamed happily sighing and fainted playfully on Rei's shoulder._

_"Rei, lets go down to the beauty parlour down town and have a total makeover," Mina had giggled as she dragged Rei to the parlour._

_"Rei, I am your friend no matter what happens in this war," Jedite said before Queen Berryl brainwashed him and took away their friendship._

Was it possible to be loved by so many yet loose your heart to them? Rei couldn't think about anything anymore as she hit the ground and blacked out.

"Rei," a voice kept calling and Rei awoke in a bed. She looked down at body and saw she had no wounds of any sort on her body. Then she spied him. Sapphire was gazing down at her frowning a worried look on his face.

"Rei," he called again and Rei slowly looked around the clean room that had lilac wallpaper and just a plain desk in the corner.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Rei said becoming slightly hysterical and Sapphire sighed.

"If you calm down I will tell you, here drink this," Sapphire said in an exasperated voice handing her a glass with water. Rei suspiciously took the drink and took a few sips. Deciding it was not harmful she drank the rest and sat silently waiting for an explanation of what was going on.

"Well remember when you…fell off the balcony, you were brought here, in limbo, where all us bad guys you have defeated await to be reborn in Crystal Tokyo so we can begin our normal lives again, the right way," Sapphire explained simply and Rei swallowed trying to absorb all that information.

"You have all changed?" she asked in disbelief and Sapphire raised an eyebrow at her.

"We weren't bad to begin with, Rei remember, I was a part of the Moon Kingdom once, fighting on your side," Sapphire reminded Rei and Rei blushed looking down and fiddling with her hands. Sapphire reached out to feel her forehead and Rei suddenly had visions of the Moon Kingdom. Of Sapphire who was standing beside his brother Prince Diamond and Queen Serenity getting introduced to her. He was wearing a lilac suit like the one Darien used to wear and on his forehead was a moon like Princess Serena's and Queen Serenity's.

"I just got a memory back," Rei breathed and Sapphire smiled at her.

"Memories return easily here, you will find out some things you never knew, you will find out about your life and…loves," Sapphire said hiding his sapphire eyes with his dark lashes so Rei couldn't read them. Why was he looking away from her?

"Did I die when I…fell off the balcony?" Rei asked and Sapphire stood up opening a window in the room letting sunlight flow in.

"No, you may have felt like you touched the ground but you didn't, you were automatically transported here to limbo, here we have everything we want look outside," Sapphire encouraged and Rei took a hesitant step out of her bed and looked out the window and gasped with pleasure. Outside were acres of grassy slopes and people playing contently in the garden. Emerald and Diamond were sitting together under a tree and Rubeus and Neflite were having a playful brawl on the grass being egged on by Zoisite and Malachite. Wiseman and Queen Berryl were sitting opposite a chess board engrossed in the game Berryl continually declaring Wiseman was cheating. By a lake Rei saw someone she hadn't expected to see in a million yuears.

"Jedite," she whispered. Her best friend since childhood was sitting reading a book so calmly under a tree. Then she saw a young girl walk up to him, Neherenia, the queen of the Dead Moon Kingdom. She knelt by him covering his eyes as she whispered something in his ear and kissed his cheek. Slowly he put aside the book and pulled her head to his lap gently.

"Jedite and Neherenia became lovers soon after Neherenia appeared here, they love each other but your friendship will always mean everything to him," Sapphire said softly and Rei was filled with only happiness. She never loved Jedite as anything but an older brother.

"Does he remember me? The way we used to be on the Moon," Rei asked urgently and Sapphire laughed pleasantly.

"Of course he does, would you like to go outside and meet everyone again?" Sapphire asked and Rei nodded. Sapphire touched her arm to help her up and Rei received another memory.

_"Excuse me," a voice said from behind Rei while she was painting on the lake. Rei turned around shocked and splashed her paint all over the man behind her. She couldn't see his face. Suddenly Rei look a step back and was teetering on the edge of the lake and the man reached out to her and both of them fell into the lake._

_"Rei-chan," the man scolded her affectionately brushing a kiss on her lips while her eyes were closed and just when Rei was about to open her eyes the memory disappeared. _

Sapphire was watching her face but Rei didn't let him know what was in her memory. Who was he? Sapphire opened the door to outside and the first face she saw was Jedite.

"Jedite," she cried out with happiness and flung herself into his waiting arms.

"Hey Fire brat," he said affectionately ruffling her hair and Rei hugged him tightly.

"It's good to hear you call me that, you haven't called me that for a Millennia," she whispered in his ear and Jedite looked like he was about to cry.

"I am sorry about…" Jedite began but Rei pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh…do not ever be sorry," she said before turning to the others. As she hugged everyone who had once been her mortal enemies memories of them from the Silver Millennium began to flood back to her. There was Jedite and her playing tiggy in the royal gardens with Neherenia. Then there was Diamond and her having a playful brawl in the palace grounds after he teased her about something, possibly a boyfriend. Next came Emerald stalking up and scolding both Rei and Diamond before they ganged up on her and pushed her into the water fountain. Funny memories that she had long since forgotten of Rubeus teaching her how to use a slingshot and hit Neflite in the head as he was training for his role as a protector of Prince Darien's Royal Guard. There were more memories of Neflite teaching her how to spit off the balcony onto Rubeus' head as he walked by. Then came flashes of Malachite teaching her how to fight and Zoisite (who is a female) teaching her etiquette. There was Wiseman teaching her about the history of the Moon Kingdom and Queen Berryl visiting her sister Queen Serenity bringing gifts for all the girls. Rei was so happy that her memories had returned that she hugged everyone again and again making the whole crew laugh.

In the year that past Rei found a friend in Sapphire. He was beside her 24/7 not willing to leave her side and everything was perfect. They all dined in a huge hall talking loudly and laughing during dinner. Sapphire would take her horse riding and they would paint by the lake. He was like the steady boyfriend Rei never had although they had never discussed being anything more than friends Rei was beginning to long for him but didn't know how to say it. 

Then came the day a bright light began shining. 

"Crystal Tokyo," everyone breathed and Rei was so excited. She couldn't wait to see all her friends again, she had missed them this past year. Suddenly everyone was transported to the Crystal Tokyo palace.

Neo-Queen Serenity cried out in surprise as all her enemies from the past dropped into her throne room. As she looked around she promptly fainted into her husband King Endymion's arms. Sailor Venus, Mercury and Jupiter burst into the throne room and took a defensive stance when they saw who were there. Diamond stood up first and spoke.

"We mean you no harm, we have been reborn and now are free from our dark energy," Diamond explained and the scouts and Endymion looked at them skeptically.

"Rei-chan," a voice cried out and everyone looked to Sapphire who was hovering over Rei's stiff body. 

"Rei?" Serenity said lifting up her head and when she spied Rei she was up on her feet and running to her best friend.

"Rei, oh my god Rei I have missed you so much, I thought you had disappeared forever," Serenity was crying and mumbling all her words out so fast everyone had trouble understanding her.

"She can't hear you, she is dead," Sapphire said bluntly and everyone gasped. They had come to love the 'Fire Brat' as Jedite called her and everyone crowded around but it was the scouts and Endymion who pushed through.

"Move back everyone please," Mercury finally yelled and shocked, they did as she asked watching intently.

"I just don't get it she was meant to come back to life with us," Sapphire mumbled brushing hair off her forehead and Serenity kissed Rei's forehead lovingly.

"Oh Rei, my best friend you have no idea how much I missed you, please come back to me," Serenity begged and a red light began to shine as a piece of a love heart appeared but the heart wasn't complete, it was missing pieces.

"Rei, please come back to us, I have needed your support and undying loyalty," Mercury said suddenly kissing Rei's forehead tears running down her face and from the red light another piece of heart appeared and attached itself to Serenity's piece.

"That's it, we just have to tell her what she really meant to us," Mercury whispered to the others and Jupiter went next kissing her forehead trying to hold back her tears.

"Come back Rei, I have missed comparing the dates we've had, don't take that from me, come back," Jupiter begged biting her lower lip and another piece appeared. As Venus leant forward to kiss Rei's forehead Jedite rushed forward to see what was going on with her best friend.

"Rei, you know how much I missed dressing up with you and going out to dances, without you it just wasn't the same, I need you Rei, we need you," Venus said in a choked voice two tears running down her cheeks and a piece of heart joined to the other pieces creating half a heart.

"I don't get it, her heart should be full, anyone who has ever loved her has said how much they miss her," Serenity all but screamed and Endymion took her into his arms gently letting her sob onto his shoulder. Jedite crept forward until he was beside Rei. As though in a trance he knelt down and kissed her lips lightly.

"Come on Fire Brat, look how many people need you, look how many people love you, just like I do," Jedite said into her ear and to everyone's surprise another piece joined the partially complete heart. Endymion suddenly had an idea and handing Serenity to Mercury he leant forward and kissed Rei's lips lightly.

"Rei, you know I care for you just as much as I care for Serena, you know this, I care for you," Endymion said a little louder and another piece appeared and joined the heart. Then there was silence.

"Who else had Rei loved?" Serenity asked and Venus looked to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Chad, and Seiya," she replied after a few moments and Serenity looked to the guard.

"Get them now," she commanded and the guard hurried off to do her bidding. There was complete silence for a few moments.

"What happened to her?" Serenity asked in a whisper as Endymion held her hand tightly.

No one said a word and Sapphire looked up.

"That night when she…umm…fell off the balcony she was transported where we were all taken when you defeated us, to limbo, to await for Crystal Tokyo where we would all be reborn to live our lives the right way," Sapphire explained and Serenity remained silent trying to absorb the information. A servant came in binging refreshments and everyone bar Sapphire took a drink and began speaking. Sapphire remained beside Rei keeping a constant vigil.

Suddenly a man with hair and eyes that were a warm brown colour ran into the room.

"Chad," Venus exclaimed and Chad ran to Rei's side.

"Rei, you will always be a part of me, don't leave me ever again I need you, I need your friendship," Chad said straight away and he kissed Rei's lips lightly. Anther piece appeared as Seiya entered. Chad stepped back as Molly came into the room and hugged him. Seiya was beside Rei in an instant.

"Rei, you were a good friend and very loyal, you cared for me not because I was a star but because I was a person and I will always love you for that," Seiya said kissing her lips and another piece appeared and joined the heart.

"What is missing?" Serenity wondered as the heart was still incomplete.

"I don't know, Rei has not loved anyone else," Venus said firmly but Jedite shook his head.

"There was someone and we know who it is," Jedite said and stared at Sapphire who had left Rei to stand by the window.

"She doesn't remember us, why would I have her heart?" Sapphire asked deflatedly.

"Because she came to love you," Jedite said softly and Sapphire walked to Rei and whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"You stole my heart in the Silver Millennium and you stole my heart in this time, my heart is forever yours as well as my love," he said and a tear rolled down Rei's cold face as the heart began glowing. Rei suddenly began levitating above the ground and Sapphire took a step back as the last piece of the heart came to join her heart. In flashes of light the heart slowly sank into Rei's body and she gave a gasp her back arched as life flowed through her once more. Sapphire's arms encircled her as the light left the room and she collapsed into his warm embrace. Opening her eyes slowly she thought back to the memory of the lake.

_"Excuse me," a voice said from behind Rei while she was painting on the lake. Rei turned around shocked and splashed her paint all over the man behind her. She couldn't see his face. Suddenly Rei look a step back and was teetering on the edge of the lake and the man reached out to her and both of them fell into the lake._

_"Rei-chan," the man scolded her affectionately brushing a kiss on her lips while her eyes were closed. Rei opened her eyes and stared up at Sapphire, the one she loved and her fiancée._

_"How goes the plans for our wedding my lord?" she asked cutely and Sapphire kissed her nose._

_"Almost ready my love and then we will be together forever," Sapphire promised his eyes sparkling with the thought. _

Rei opened her eyes slowly to stare up at Sapphire.

"How goes the plans for our wedding my lord?" she asked disorientated mixing the past with the present. Sapphire grinned down at her, tears of happiness in his eyes.

"They are fine my love, now that you are," he replied endearingly and Rei smiled contentedly.

"Good," she said before blackness surrounded her again and she lost consciousness.

Rei awoke in a bed and saw Sapphire beside her bed. Her eyes immediately turned accusing.

"You betrayed me," she said bluntly and Sapphire hung his head in shame.

"I was brainwashed," he said softly and Rei's eyes filled with tears.

"When I found out you had turned sides I thought no one cared for me anymore, no one because I didn't have you," Rei said tightly gulping down her tears.

"I will always care for you, you do not mind if I care for you?" Sapphire asked revealing his feelings for her and Rei touched his face lightly.

"I would much rather you cared for me," she replied her eyes shining.

"Then I shall care for you with all my heart," he promised her pressing his lips to hers.

"I have missed the real you Sapphire," Rei confessed sitting up and burying her head in his chest as his arms moved around her small frame.

"I know and I will never leave you again, Rei-chan but this is no time for tears," Sapphire said in  ajoking voice and Rei looked up at him her eyes burning mischeiviously..

"I wasn't going to cry," she told him stubbornly and Sapphire laughed heartily.

"I guess now we'll never know," he said kissing her once more silencing her with his lips, "because I promise you that you will never cry again."

Rei looked up at Sapphire, a man she loved at the beginning and whom she would love at the end.

"We were meant to be," she told him and Sapphire could only agree.


End file.
